Third Steet duelists
by 719blade
Summary: What would happen if you took the leader of the most powerful and known gang in Stillwater and Stele port and sent him over to dual academy would he play nice or just kill ever he sees thinking they're part of rival gangs of his past? Disclaimer I do not own third street saints or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Not knowing his real name I decided to name him jack picked it out at all randomness.
1. Chapter 1

Third Street duelists

What would happen if you took the leader of the most powerful and known gang in Stillwater and Stele port and sent him over to dual academy would he play nice or just kill ever he sees thinking they're part of rival gangs of his past? Disclaimer I do not own third street saints or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Not knowing his real name I decided to name him jack picked it out at all randomness.

…

In the Saints' HG the leader of the gang enjoy the nice relaxing game of duel monsters with his giant friend Oleg that was until Pierce came running in sweating like crazy.

Pierce: Boss you go see (seeing the cards on the table) what the hell are yow to playing

Jack: what you never seen duel monsters cards before

Pierce: No I just never thought you would be that a person a play that (jack gave him a what are you trying to say look) no offense man

Jack: now taken so what's up?

Pierce: I explained on the way come on we got to go now

Jack: OK just let me finish this up real quick all I need are two move its (Plays meteor of destruction that ookazi to end the game)

Oleg: good game my friend I send the money to your account later

Pierce: ok now grab your cards and come on

Jack: ok ok (grads his cards and follow Pierce to the car) now can you tell me what got you so wrapped up

Pierce: Just look at this (and hands he an envelope)

Jack: what is this dual academy what

Pierce: just open it

Jack: All right (opens envelope) dear Mr. jack you have been randomly selected for a scholarship to dual academy what in the world

Pierce: Your real name is jack

Jack: yaw what about it

Pierce: nothing I wonder why they chose you

Jack: Says it was randomly selected

Pierce: They do now your leader of the most dangerous gang in two cities right

Jack: I guess not

Pierce: If they don't there go to find out sooner or later here we are man (getting to the main docks) just head on in boss they hand everything else inside you get a gun right

Jack: all ways pierce all ways

Pierce: good hand them over

Jack: for what fucking reason

Pierce: it's just a safety thing come on man (walking to the trunk of the car) come on just pot them in the trunk

Jack: fine (pots his guns in the truck) they're done now what

Pierce: now hade in they got someone in their waiting for you good luck

Jack: thanks pierce I try not to kill any one why I'm here

Pierce: that would be a good idea by the way some of the crow are inside they wanted to see how good the boss is in a duel

Jack: I try to give them a good show pierce later (walks inside)

Jack's pov

Me: I walk up the counter find out were my duel field was got to the fields when a friendly voice came up by side me

?: There shore is a lot of people here jack (jack turns to see his friend)

Me: SMLV4 (SMLV4= silent magician lv4) was up man long time no see

Smlv4: it has been some time, are you naves

Me: with you smlv8 and dark magician knight by my side no way

Smlv4: you're going to use ower deck (jack nodded his head yes) yaw (smlv4 throw his arms in the air very happily which mad jack smile) I better get ready see you in the duel jack (smlv4 then vanish back into his deck)

Me: he always makes me smile {I got to where I was spout to duel were I found a weird-looking person waiting for me}

?: You must de jack I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department Chair of Techniques here at duel academy

Me: I heard about you this well be fun so let's get this duel on Dr Crowler

Me-4000

Crowler-4000

Me: my go (gets his six card) {hey smlv4 dent think I see you this shone. Smvl4: same here} I some silent magician lv4 in atk mode next I pot two cards face down and call it there

Crowler: not bad (gets his sixth card smlv4 atk 1000-1500) first I play jar of greed letting me get two more cards (smlv4 1500-2000) this (the card name was way to long to type down) this let me some two tokens but you get to some one monsters from your hand so how is it going to be

Me: I think I some white magician pakeru in def

Crowler: ok (looks at smlv4) hay how did you silent magician go from 1000 to 2000 atk

Me: his effect when you draw a card he gets a spell counter giving him 500 atk

Crowler: I see he stele not strong enough to stop this I sacrifice my tokens to summon ancient gear golem on the field in atk mode-3000 now he atakes you white magician pakeru even if your monster was in def you stele take damage thanks to his effect

Me: don't think so I use damage mage effect when I take damage from a cards effect I can special summon it from my hand and instade of taking damage I gain life points equal to the damage I took

Me:7000

Crowler: not bad I end my turn

Me: lest see what I get to play with first I well tribute damage mage and silent magician lv4 to summon dark magician

Crowler: so what he no mach for my monster

Me: I'm not done I use my face down knight's title by tribute my dark magician I can some dark magician knight

Crowler: agen so what even he no mach for my monster

Me: I know that's way I going to use his effect shins he was summon by knight's title I get to destroy one card on the field so say good-bye to your ancient gear golem and next i play monster reborn to bring back my dark magician

Crowler: no

Me: yes now both of monster's gets to atk you head on its den fun Crowler

crowler-0

Crowler: welcome to duel (he said in a mad tone then walking away)

Me: hay DMK (DMK= dark magician knight) I get the feeling he doesn't like me

Dmk: look at it like this at lest he not trying to kill you like the others

Me: good pint


	2. Chapter 2

Third Street dullest ch.2

Aright I now that the fist chapter was a little must up I'm sorry about that I'm getting beater at that this I'm not their yet. The only ones from the GX time pirate are Dr Crowler or as jack calls him doc which I well be using instead of his name hay its nicer then the some things he has been called my say at lest. Any why besides doc the other two are Jaden and Alexis. Syrus maybe in some chapters but they be small parts. This story takes after jaden becomes the chancellor of the academy and Alexis is a teacher. Any other chatter are ones I made and their decks are ones I pot together or are ones that friends let me use more or less the deck are the ones I made. Any new people well be inter dose before the chapter takes of for this chapter are May, Ed, and mj. May is a 16-year-old girl in blue 6ft looks some what like Alexis but is not related to her lastly she use a water deck. Ed is a 14 teen year old in red boy brown hair and eye looks some what like jaden but is not related to him he is the younger bro of may lastly he use a six samurai deck. Last but not lest mj is a 16 year old in blue boy how looks some what and acts a lot like chazz and is the oldest son of chazz (not to shore if he had a kid or not but for this story he does) lastly he use a machine deck. And as for jack he is a 27 year old in red but stele in a saints hat black shades and saints shoes on his left arm is a dragon tattoo that looks a lot like red eye darkness dragon on his right is a tattoo that looks like the design on knights title and he use three types of decks spellcasters, dragon, and a powerhouse deck. Now done with that lets get on with the story welcome to duel academy

…

6a.m. airport in steel Porte the next day it's a nice day quit nobody killing anybody….yet. Into a saint colored hot rod come screaming down the road like a bat out of hell going at lest 310 mpr drifting a 180 and parallel parking perfectly in fount of the airport. Getting out of the driving side laughing like a maniac how less but jack and getting out on the other side the saint's on luncheon angle.

Jack: now that how you parallel park like a saint angle

Angle: yaw so any idea why you had to take the exam at the docks but you have to airport to get to the island

Jack: no idea angle (grabs a bag out of the car) later angle

Angle: later (gets in car and driving off)

(From here on out throw the story I'm going on jacks point of view)

I had in side the airport to get on the plane to duel Academy Island I saw that I was the only one there on the plane so there was no problem getting a good set. The fly their toke about five hours to get to island were their was a boat ducked after the plane landed I got out walked around to see a group of people all just talking to one another I head over there unto I here someone

? hay you're the one from stele port right

Me: hm {torn around to see a man around 30 year's old he was wearing the chancellor jacket so I had a good idea how it was} Mr. Jaden y. {he held up his hand stopping me from saying his last name}

Jaden: pleas call me jaden

Me: if you say so jaden

Jaden: so jack how is stele port I been thinking about taking a field trip there

Me: as long as you don't disrespect the saints you should be fine

Jaden: they relay something there

Me: you could say they own the city (laughs to himself looks over at the others) hay did I miss the welcome part did I

Jaden: yaw but just by a few minutes anyway your room is that way and jack try not to kill any one ok see you around. (Walks off)

Me: jaden! (Jaden looks around at jack) tell yubel an old friend says hi later

I didn't see the look on jaden when I asked him to tell yubel I say hi I when down the path to my dorm I saw a blond haired girl talking to a brown haired boy. They looked like they new one another my phone when off look at it and see pierce hade send me a text we whet back a fore taxing he asked me if I got here in one piece I told him yaw why I was doing this I listened to people talking found out there name and that there brother and sister. The blonde was named May why the brown one was named Ed.

May: hay you (I look over at her) can you come over here please

Me: why sends you said please {I was joking win I said that} what up

May: I didn't see you at the welcoming

Me: my plane came late but not to late the name jack by the way

May: may this is my little bro Ed

Me: hay Ed {he didn't say anything just looks at me am I that imitating}

May: sorry Ed shy around people he doesn't know

Me: its cool by the way I heard yow talking about sowed like a duel was going to go down

Ed: I ages so

May and Ed: duel

May-4000

Ed-4000

May: I start (gets sixth card) I play a legendary ocean this card act like umi it downgrade all water by one level and increase there atk and def by 200 I play one card face down and summon hydrogeddon and atk mode-1800 and end my turn

Ed: me go (gets sixth card) because you have a monster and I don't I can special summon elder of the six samurai in def-0 now I summon legendary six samurai – mizuho in def-1000 and now I have her on the field I can special summon legendary six samurai – shinai in def –1700 I call it with a face down

May: my go (get sixth card) I summon oxygeddon in atk-1800 now he atk your elder hydrogeddon atk mizuho and when hydrogeddon destroys a monster I get to summon another one and that one well atk shinai now I play bonding – H2O by tribute my two hydrogeddon and oxygeddon I can summon water dragon in atk mode-3000 I end my turn there

Ed: my go (get sixth card) because you have a monster and I don't I can special summon unknown synchron in def-0 know I play fissure which destroys your monster with the lowest def which is your water dragon

May: when he destroyed I can summon my two hydrogeddon and oxygeddon atk mode- 1800 all three

Ed: I summon the six samurai – nisashi in atk mode- 1400 now I tune my nisashi with my unknown synchron to synchro summon legendary six samurai – shi en in atk mode-2500 now atk oxygeddon I end it there

May-3300

May: my go (gets sixth card) I summon amphibious bugroth mk-3 atk mode-1700 and because a legendary ocean out I can atk you head on I send my two hydrogeddon in def-1000 I end it there

Ed-2300

Ed: my go (get sixth card) I play call of the haunted to bring back nisashi in atk mode 1400 now sends I have two six samurai on the field I can summon great shogun shien in atk mode-2500 now nisashi effect come to play when there another six samurai he can atk twice he take out your two hydrogeddon shogun atk mk-3

May-2500

Ed: now ehi en atk her head on

May: I play waboku I take no damage this turn

Ed: I end my turn then

May: my go (get sixth card) I play pot of greed I get to draw two cards I play water hazard when I have no monster I can summon one level 4 or lower I special summon tribe-infecting virus in atk mode-1800 and summon mermaid knight in atk mode-1700 now I use my tribe effect by discard 1 card from my hand I declare 1 type of monster and all monster of that type are destroy I discard cure mermaid and declare warrior

Ed: my monsters

May: now my tribe and knight atk you head on

Ed-0

May: good duel Ed

Ed: thanks sis

Me: hay Ed that could have gone ether way don't hang your head k

Ed: k thanks jack

Me: hay Ed one thing why didn't use great shogun shien and legendary six samurai – shi en effect

Ed: what do you mean jack

Me: I mean why didn't you use their effect shi en effect one per turn you stop your opponent from using a spell/trap card and destroy it and shogun stays on the field caps your opponent can only use one spell or please on face down

Ed: what ow right I forgot

May: it's weird how you always forget those two effects only when you duel me bro

Me: looks like Ed got a soft spot for his big sis

?: Ed your never going to get any where with that stooped soft spot you have

Me, may, and, ed turn to see some guy in blue I hade no idea how this was but may did and see dent seam to like this person that much

May: shot up the hack up mj stop picking on my little bro before I punch you throw the moon

Mj: whatever your just mad because I the best duelist here (leafing then walks away)

Me: someone full of them self are they (looks at may and ed) I just see yow around then later

May: later jack see Ed (hugs ed and walks away)

Me and Ed walked to our domes went are split ways to our room when I got to my room at that point I found out I never did get a key for my room. For some reason my door came open like someone opening up for you but no one was in the room. As I walked in the door closed and soon I felt someone's arms rap around me I look to see how was hugging me to see her yubel.

Yubel: so it was you jaden was talking about

Me: its good to see you to yubel how have you been

Yubel: fine (stops hugging me) can we talk?

Me: ok (later me and her where at a cliff) so what's up

Yubel: I wanted to give this as away to say welcome to duel academy (hands me a pack of cards) don't open yet what into the times right k

Me: k thanks by the way yubel…by the way yubel I'm sorry about what happen

Yubel: its ok jack sees you later

Me: see you

I left and went back to my room to finely get some sleep. Today was a bit something for me but it all work out I just cant get ho that M.J. was and why may hates him so much uh-well mite best if I don't get involved….yet

…...

Just in case any cares YES I know great shogun shien REALLY effect is not a can effect but I'm making it one ok. I'm going to be missing with some of the cards effects I'm only going to miss with some not all so please don't bite my head off. Sorry it's been a long weak for me


End file.
